Typically, during operation a design component of a multi-component structure encounter humid air and the humid air may condense due to surrounding low temperatures. This can result in forming frost in and around the design component. Example multi-component structure is a vehicle, an air conditioning system and so on. Exemplary vehicle is an aircraft, an automobile and the like. The design component may be a duct or a bend having uniform or non-uniform cross sections. Generally, ambient air may come and go out of an aircraft cabin based on ventilation systems and passenger comfort needs. When humid ambient air gets stagnated in insulation near an aircraft door, humidity in the air may condense on cold walls of design components in the aircraft door, forming frost in and around the design components. The accumulated frost can substantially increase the weight of the aircraft which may result in increasing fuel consumption.